NOOSE Cruiser
|carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = noose |handlingname = NOOSE |textlabelname = NOOSE |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Vapid NOOSE Cruiser is a four-door police vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The NOOSE Cruiser is a variant of the Police Cruiser used by the National Office of Security Enforcement. The vehicle has been customized to fit the standards of the NOOSE vehicles. The NOOSE Cruiser shares the chassis of the Police Cruiser (based on a Ford Crown Victoria), albeit with a red and blue LED light bar in place of the Police Cruiser's red and white rotary halogen V-bar, and NOOSE livery rather than that of the LCPD. Like the NOOSE Patriot, the LED light bar does not make a distorted sound after being crushed or shot at with a weapon like the Police Cruiser's/Patrol's V-bar. The NOOSE Cruiser's livery is loosely based on the livery of Homeland Security vehicles. For unknown reasons, despite being a NOOSE-issued vehicle, only regular police officers occupy it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' When compared to the standard LCPD Cruiser, the NOOSE variant boasts an array of upgrades. Its' engine and gearbox are significantly upgraded, and gives it much better acceleration and top speed. Its' suspensions are stiffened slightly, improving its' cornering abilities, howerver sometimes causing fishtailing and spinouts. The brakes have been improved, allowing the vehicle to keep its' speed and brake later into a turn than a similar LCPD Cruiser. Overall, the vehicle is significantly better, capable of chasing down even some sports and supercars such as the Coquette and Banshee. By far its' most interesting upgrade, however, is its' unique differential braking system. When braking and turning at once, the inside wheels of the turn will receive significantly more brake pressure than the outside wheels, almost always locking them. This helps to significantly reduce the sluggishness one would expect from such a heavy chassis, and improves turn radius, allowing corners to be taken at higher speeds. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery NOOSECruiserSlickTop-GTAIV-front.png|The slick-top NOOSE Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto IV. ((Rear quarter view) NOOSELivery-GTAIV.png|NOOSE livery appearing on the vehicle, shared with the NOOSE Patriot. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Clocking Off - After taking out the enemies and taking the Cavalcades from the area, right from the Northwood Heights Bridge, two NOOSE Cruisers are seen responding to the incident. These, however, are not aware of the two SUVs leaving from the area. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The NOOSE Cruiser may be called out when a 3-star Wanted level is attained, and is used to create roadblocks and pursue the player. The car serves roughly the same role as the NOOSE Patriot. They do not spawn if the FIB is chasing the player. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The NOOSE Cruiser appears to spawn more often than in GTA IV and TLAD when Luis is being chased by the police. It even goes as far as to replace Police Cruisers, which are usually the designated pursuit vehicles. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Hijacking a NOOSE Cruiser without a wanted level will not gain a wanted level. *When the player steals a NOOSE Cruiser from a roadblock, the headlights will stay on whether it is night or day and the player can only switch them to high beam or low beam. This also applies to all police vehicles from roadblocks. *Unlike the Police Cruiser/Patrol drivers, the NOOSE Cruiser drivers do not try to block the player's car. Instead, they act much like the NOOSE Patriot drivers, ramming the player's car directly. **Also unlike Police Cruiser, when the front passenger shoots at the player, he will hold one hand on the roof of the car and another hand on the weapon while sitting on the door, as opposed to the Police Cruiser passenger who simply aims the weapon at the player without sitting on the door. *Just like the Police Patrol and the Police Cruiser, the NOOSE Cruiser' LED lights are actually removable from the vehicle, but cannot be detached under normal circumstances, even by destroying it. *Despite being used by NOOSE, normal police officers drive the vehicle. The same goes for the NOOSE Patriot. Navigation }} es:Automóvil de la policía pl:NOoSE Cruiser Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:NOOSE Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid